


Meet the Reaper

by Amashi_zaino



Series: Skeletons in my closet [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brutality, Death, Dissociation, Feels, Gore, Like all the feels, Mentions of CSA and rape in chap 3, Sans goes to a horrible place in this., Sorry Not Sorry, Soul reaping, The guy gets what he deserves, Violence, Wanted something dark and gruesome for Halloween so here you go people., like really really dark, please don't trigger, temporary insanity, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: The seed had been planted, Souls were ripe for the taking at the retirement home you worked at. The plan was supposed to be a quick in and out. At least that had been the plan initially.But you know what happens when plans are made, Murphys law comes into effect to screw it all up.Will Sans be alright from this? Or will his LOVE overcome his love for you?We'll see.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. The two of you had been planning and taking into account variables that might happen and both you and Sans agreed that if it got too dicey he'd teleport out and away to safety.

 

"Alright. So noct shift goes from 10pm to 6am. The best time to come in would be at around 2. I can distract the nurses while you collect the souls. You have the list of the rooms for the humans that have fallen down right?"

 

You looked up at him, searching for any apprehension he might have in his eyes. You wanted to make sure he was going to be OK with this, neither of you knew if this would increase his LV and having him become detached from killing like this was a constant worry on your mind. You only hoped that the Bond you both shared would be enough to help him level out (and that your own buried sadistic tendencies wouldn't rear their ugly head within him).

 

But he, for the most part, seemed fine in that moment. He raised the tiny, unfolded piece of paper in his hand and scanned over it with his eyes before he inhaled and exhaled calmly, taking in the crudely drawn map of the building and the rooms with red circles over them.

 

"did you get one of the residents to draw this for you?"

 

He teased, giving you a sideways glance and a grin that told you he was perfectly fine without you asking. Your eyes had said it all, apparently. He nodded his head reassuringly, eyes returning to the map and the names written on the back as he flipped it over.

 

"i'm assuming they have charts in their rooms, or will i need to search some kind of directory to cross-reference that they're the right one? i don't want to accidentally ruin someone's chance at a long life."

 

You took a cleansing breath. "I already circled the ones that will never regain cognizance. They're trapped in their bodies. There should be plenty to choose from. I know my residents Sans. And no, they don't have charts in their rooms. You’re just going to have to trust me. I'm not one to be cruel like that. These two in blue have had brain injuries they're never going to recover from, this one in yellow is continuously stuck in recurring nightmares that medication week never help with, and she's paralyzed from a stroke. This guy here is pretty close to death and never leaves his bed. He had his stroke 15 years ago, he'll never recover."

 

You say back from pointing out the different patients.

 

"I won't steer you wrong Sans, just keep in mind that some of them might freak out at seeing a giant Skeleton in their rooms if they wake up so you'll have to work fast."

 

You took his hand in yours needing some reassurance yourself, needing to remind yourself why you were doing this.

 

"If they wake and scream, do what you need to do. Ok?"

 

His eyes raised from your hands holding his and focused on your face for a moment, the gears inside his skull obviously turning. He nodded slowly in understanding and pulled you forward by your hands, pressing his teeth against your forehead.

 

"you don't have to worry, sweetheart. i trust you. i've got this, knowing you've got my back."

 

Then he placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb along it.

 

"it's almost two now. i'll follow your lead, and wait outside while you distract the nurses, until i see my opportunity. if someone starts coming my way, or you think i should get out, then start singing that song you like. i'll keep my ears peeled. even though i don't have ears."

 

You nodded with a small smile at his joke before taking a deep breath. You leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss to his teeth to help you gain some confidence about tonight.

 

"I love you, be safe okay?" 

He nodded as you walked back into the building. You still felt a bit nervous but you went to clock back in from your 'lunch' and start the plan.

 

You were going to start at the ventilation hall and then work your ways down the halls. You had circled at least a dozen people that you knew it would be a mercy to let them go. You just hoped that Sans didn't have any troubles with the two Vietnam vets you'd circled. They were pretty bed ridden, but one of them was still rather cantankerous. Sighing you went up to the nurses station and started to talk to the nurse working that night.

 

Your pun game couldn't have been stronger and you kept throwing out joke after joke. Along with anatomy puns. The 2nd CNA on the floor came to talk to you for a bit and the window was opened. You could feel Sans nearby and threw out a bone pun which was the signal for him to get started. Because once he did, the alarms from the vents would sound and it'd become a domino effect. Port into a room, take that soul, move on. While the nurses were occupied with one patient it'd be a huge distraction and open opportunity for Sans to move onto the next one.

 

His signal, a bone pun, and he suddenly felt his soul thrum in anticipation as he focused on the image of the very end of the eastern hall in his mind and suddenly was there. He should’ve been fine on this end of the wing, they’d be unable to see him from the nurses station. He took a quick glance at his map again because he wasn’t going to have much time to do it later. He slipped it halfway from his pocket, eyed the circles, then hid it away again and silently grabbed the door handle to his first room, slipping into the darkness. The door clicked shut behind him almost inaudibly.

 

His eyes, already well-adjusted to the darkness having lived in the dimly lit underground his whole life, searched the room.

 

The room that Sans found himself in had two beds, they were separated by their own curtains, both occupants were male and connected to ventilator units. The one closest to the door was staring into space, one eye was cloudy and blind while the other had a film of mucus on it. The smell of urine wafted in the air. The second bed was occupied by a figure laying nearly naked, he had adult diapers on and a fan was on his sweating body. His arms were frozen in place by paralysis and drool leaked down the side of his mouth. He too was hooked up to a ventilation unit that kept him breathing. Without the machines, these two would surely die.

 

He couldn't help but cringe. The smell, the sight of them, like vegetables. He felt bad, and pitied them, and yet at the same time, somewhere deep down, had a strange thought that they deserved to die because of how unnecessary their predicaments were; of how useless they were to anybody. He wasn't even sure if he was more concerned about the task at hand, or the fact that he suddenly had such a cynical perspective towards it.

 

He pushed his own feelings about tonight down until he could focus on the two bodies in the bed. Because that's what they were. They weren't people anymore. They were bodies.

 

He stood between the two beds, looking from one to the other and then back again, and he inhaled slow and steady as he raised his arms on either side of him, hands stretched out with deliberate intentions as his magic stirred inside and he felt his mind latch onto one of the souls, and then finally the other, and at the same time, with his hands outstretched, he curled both of his hands into fists so the souls would expel from the bodies, causing them to wretch in their beds once before becoming still as their weak forms couldn't handle their souls being expelled, cutting the connection almost immediately.

 

Sans heard the alarms, but he stayed calm, he stayed focused, and he took his time. He was fine.

 

He pulled his arms in slowly, guiding the pale, almost colorless souls through the air towards him, and he noticed with a sense of disappointment how _light_ and _weak_ they felt in his hold. It suddenly occurred to him then that souls from those who were close to death may not be able to do what he needs done.

 

He considered this as he quickly shifted the souls under his shirt, inside his chest cavity for them to hover lamely next to his own. He heard footsteps then as the door began to open, and without hesitation, he was suddenly gone in a rush of wind from the room and into the next one.

 

The next room had the same layout as the last one. Two beds, curtains separating them, the occupants didn't have the vent units hooked up to them but they were on oxygen. The beds held two women, both rather old. One was so obese that she literally filled what looked like a queen sized mattress she lay on. The other woman was skinny and frail looking, she looked like she was barely skin and bones.

 

The obese woman had a mask strapped to her face, it was hooked to a machine that forced air into her mouth and nose to keep her breathing while she slept. This room also had the cloying scent of human excrement along with the chemical tones of air freshener.

 

The obese woman stirred in her bed and cracked an eye at sans, she blinked for a moment through her tired haze before slipping off to sleep again. Figuring that it must be a new aid.

 

He took a lazy, hesitant step forward into the room, eyes searching like the last one as he took in the environment and made sure there were no threats. Again, thoughts slipped through his mind, that these two bodies were a waste of space. Or rather, a waste of an existence. One didn't take up much space at all, and the other took up three times as much, at least.

 

He saw her crack open an eye in his adjusted sight, and then lull off back to sleep. How could people live like this?

 

And it occurred to him.. they didn't. And part of him felt bad again, as he considered there may still have been hope for an existence for at least one of these women. But was there really? What kind of life consisted of being bedridden and miserable for the remainder of what time you had left?

 

He shook his skull, a hand raising to his forehead to probe his furrowing bony brow, torn on continuing. But he needed to do this. This was for a good cause, and he was putting them out of their misery.

 

But why did he have the right to call it misery?

 

And then on the other hand, was it heartless to leave them in pain if they were?

 

What was his right to take a life that didn't deserve it?

 

His judgment was generally impeccable. Why was he having a hard time now?

 

"they're just bodies." He reminded himself in a hushed whisper, clenching his fists and inhaling nice and slow, regaining his _nerve_.

 

He stood at the foot of both beds, at equal distance between them, just like last time. He raised his arms and spread his boney fingers, just like last time. And just like last time, he took their souls and hid them away in his hollow chest, and he was almost gone before the instantaneous alarms had even started this time.

 

In the next room, again laid out exactly like the last, he didn't even give his mind time to wander. But as he went to grab both Souls, he realized only one could be found where he reached for them. He stopped trying to summon the soul of the older woman who breathed in rattling breaths, like she'd stop breathing at any moment, even with the oxygen tubes in her nose. And he focused on the bed to the right as he took steps near.

 

It was empty, and before he could lift his eye lights in the darkness to look around, a frail voice crackled from the corner of the room, causing him to startle and spin around.

 

"You've finally come..." The elderly woman seemed to be hardly able to hold herself up in the chair as she trembled lightly, watching him with glassy blue eyes and frizzled grey hair. He made sure she was looking at him before he took a hesitant step towards her. "I knew you'd come, you came for Becky... and Henry, and Samantha, it.. it was only a matter of time before you came for their mother, Mary, too. I'm so glad you heard my prayers."

 

And Sans slowly came to a stop a few feet away from her as his eye lights watched her closely, her hand suddenly shaking terribly in her lap. He vaguely remembered that being called Parkinson's.

 

"What's it like beyond the gates, angel?"

 

Angel? Sans was silent, and in his lack of a response, she smiled sadly.

 

"I've dreamed about it... the place we go when we sleep.. that's why I don't sleep, I'm up, up, up, like the sun, always there, just silent."

 

What in the... this lady was off her meds or somethin'. Sans looked around him again, slowly, eyes landing on the other woman in her bed, still sound asleep, and the talking woman's voice caused his sight to return to her.

 

"She won't wake... she always sleeps, she might as well already be dead. She's crazy anyway.. She doesn't believe in the golden gates, or the angels coming to take me there, but I told her! I told her I dreamed about them.. and here you are, just like I saw you.. your eyes aglow, your face pale as a ghost, and you disguise yourself like.. like one of our own."

 

He didn't want to listen to this anymore.

 

"You are doing the right thing.."

 

He raised a hand and stretched it toward her, summoning his magic that would call on her soul, and then suddenly she grabbed his hand and gripped it tight.

 

"You are our angel!" She hissed with teary eyes that seemed far, far away, and Sans just wanted her to stop talking. "You are our savior... and you have come to set us truly free.... thank you... thank you, Angel! Thank you!"

 

He suddenly jerked his hand away from her, raising his other, and in one swift movement, pulled her faded blue soul from her chest and watched her body fall to the floor in front of him in a heap as he took a step back. He watched the light fade from her eyes, her last breath leaving her lungs and causing her body to collapse in on itself, and suddenly the machines from down the hall made themselves aware in his mind, and they weren't that loud, but they were _screaming_ at him, and he just _really_ didn't want to hear it.

He quickly grabbed the soul from the other sleeping woman, no time to be concerned if it'd hurt as he did, before he hid the souls in his chest and fled to another room as far away from the rooms he'd already been through.

 

The next room that Sans appeared in seemed a bit more homey, the walls were decorated with memorabilia and a hat with USMC sat on a hook near the door. Parked in one corner was an electric wheelchair and there were pictures of a man in a sharp uniform along side a woman with curly hair wearing a floral patterned dress from the 1950's. He had a small mini fridge nearby and a large television along one wall.

 

This patient seemed well off, he was actually in a private room with the door closed. The television blared loudly though and the sounds mingled with the man's snores.

 

Sans noticed that this man's soul was a bit brighter than the others, despite the frail look of his body.

 

He walked through the flashing room, ignoring the images flickering on the screen. The television was obnoxiously loud, and inside his chest, he felt all the souls inside bob around at the slightest movement by him and it all made him feel nauseous, making it mildly hard to focus. Even though there were a couple more names on the list, the guy in this room had the last soul he would've needed. That said, Sans could feel the souls already inside his chest were so, so weak. Even with the six he had, or seven after he obtained this one, he wouldn't be able to do anything with how weak they were. They were so ill... which meant he'd need more. But there were only two more rooms on the list after this, and he was afraid that wouldn't be enough.

 

His jaw clenched, his own soul thrumming in a bit of an anxious way, somehow stirring the souls around it, making him nauseous again and he had to walk away from the man in bed, and put his hands on his knees for a moment to bend over before he vomited magic. He couldn't keep filling his chest with souls, and he was positive he was going to need more. Which meant he'd have to absorb them _now_ , and that could serve as either good _or_ bad. But he didn't have a choice if he wanted to get through tonight... And get home. That's why he was doing this. He _had to get home._ He had to keep reminding himself why he was doing this.

 

He moaned as a wave of nausea hit him and then passed, and he didn't realize how loud he'd been until he noticed an absent sound in the room. As he tried to pinpoint it, he quickly figured out what it was when he felt something grab him by the back of his hoodie and he was too ill to react in time to prevent himself from being flung backwards, and into the floor. He rolled backwards, slamming into the wall, and had to regain his bearings as he held his aching skull.

 

He realized a soul had slipped out from under his chest and now hovered right above the floor in front of the man that had once been in bed snoring, and he held a sword that Sans didn't know was a Marine Corp Dress Uniform sword and that it was blunted, but he recognized it from the wall when he'd thought it was only decoration and immediately grew a little concerned. Sans also realized that the fact he was much bigger than the human, didn't matter with his kind of training.

 

Because he could sense that this human's soul wasn't _weak_ or _dying_. And Sans wasn't sure he should take it, even though he knew he had to. _He had to._

 

"The hell are you?" The older man demanded in a gruff voice, attempting to sound dangerous and unafraid before his blade spun once in his hand and he drove it into the soul on the floor, not knowing what it was or what it was worth. Sans watched it shatter as his sockets widened a little, the particles it faded into disappearing like a fading light. And it was then that Sans could fully sense just how full of LOVE this ex-marine was.

 

"did you just... waste a soul?"

 

His eye lights vanished, and with a flick of his wrist, the confused human male was captured in his gravitational magic and swung to the side, slamming against a wall and dropping his sword. Sans picked himself off the floor and took slow, loping steps toward the human pinned against the wall, a few feet off the ground, and Sans snarled.

 

"you're gonna have to replace that, _buddy_." And Sans was suddenly close enough to slam his hand against the man's chest, clawing at it to hold him there against the wall as he threw curses and even some fear-filled threats at his 'demonic grim reaper'. As Sans held him there against his chest, he used the hand holding his soul against the wall to will it from the ex-marine's chest, and he did it quick, which usually made it the most painful. The opposite of a Band-Aid being pulled.

 

The man screamed out until the Soul had fully escaped from his chest, and he became very quiet, but he wasn't yet dead. His soul wasn't vibrant by any means, but it was definitely a fuller color of orange than any he'd seen since starting. His body could handle its soul being expelled for battle, whereas the others had been too weak. The only way to fix that..

 

"thanks for the Soul. don't worry, it'll be put to better use than you were." And on a stupid whim, Sans closed his eye sockets, and caused his magic to stir around inside his chest until the orange soul in his hand obediently shot forward, inside the collar of his shirt, towards his monster soul, and pressed against it, until a glow illuminated them both, and suddenly Sans had a human soul inside his own and it made him drop the human male's lifeless body.

 

Unfortunately, Sans didn't get a break, because the action of absorbing one caused all the other souls to gather around his own, swarming it, trying to press inside it, and he winced as he felt his soul attempting to consume them all at once, and he fell to a knee as his breathing became haggard and he cursed, gripping his shirt over his chest in a bony fist. He groaned, and heaved at the absorption, slowly feeling his bones buzzing with new vigor, a new power, something having changed inside him, and he wasn't sure exactly what, yet as he just tried to breathe through the nauseating feeling of change. He could feel his LOVE had increased, and he could also feel something else.. just, something.. something else.

 

He pulled himself off the floor onto wobbly legs, moaning as his body and soul acclimated. And as he stumbled, he shortcut to the next room as a new drive pushed him to move on. Because he wanted more souls.

 

Needed.

 

He needed more souls.


	2. Don't fear the reaper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul's he's acquired aren't enough...they aren't strong enough. 
> 
> He needed more...but how many more was the real question here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, you thought I was done? Gonna leave you on a cliffhanger?
> 
> Fat chance.
> 
> Prepare for feels guys. All the feels (at least I hope so)

You couldn't help it, pain raced through your chest and you had to step out of the room that the nurses were swarming in to try and resuscitate one of the residents that had a 'heart attack'.

 

What was this? Why did it feel so damn PAINFUL? Was sans in trouble? Was he hurt? You took a minute to lean against the wall as sweat trailed down your temple and your stomach roiled. But then suddenly, the pain was gone, and you could feel a rush of energy race through your body, Your heart was pounding at a million miles an hour and you had to keep from hyperventilating. One of the Respiratory Therapists came out of the room and saw you in your distressed state.

 

"Hey, are you ok? You look kinda pale."

 

You nodded. "Yeah, I guess that this is just a bit...a bit too much for me. I have only seen one resident die personally while I've been working here. I...I just need a minute to process this and get myself together."

 

He nodded and gave your shoulder a comforting pat which made tears sting your eyes a bit. As they walked away you walked down to one of the nurses stations and looked down the hall into the other areas of the facility. "Please be ok Sans..." you whispered.

 

Maybe you should go find him?

 

No, no. You had to trust him to blip out if there was any real trouble. And he was a Boss monster, you knew he could take care of himself.

 

With a heavy sigh to clear your head you made your way back down to the rooms where the corpses of the other residents were waiting.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When he fell into the next darkened room, he felt a wave of sickness pass over him that didn't seem like _his_ , and he was confused for a moment at how unstable he felt again until it finally faded and he shook his skull, too focused on his goal to think too much about it.

 

He looked around the room. It was similar to the last one even down to being covered in army memorabilia, which told Sans that this was also a veteran, and the very first thing he did was look around the room to make sure there were no swords or anything else that could be used as a weapon. There wasn't. The only other exception to the two rooms' similarities was that instead of a television, the radio was tuned to a station currently playing a song about heaven and hell, and a battle of inner turmoil to be a hero. Sans summoned a bone to shoot through the radio, causing it to explode and hiss on impact, and when that happened, the man who had been laying in bed, sleeping peacefully, awoke with a start and leaped out of bed the best way an army trained elderly man could.

He was panicky, before he saw Sans' illuminated eyes in the darkness, and then he just lost it, wailing, backpedaling, stumbling over and into furniture and against the wall and the side of his bed as he raised his arms in fear. 

"Wh-wh-what are y-you? Leave me alone!! Nurse! NURSE!" He shrieked, as Sans re-positioned his body to face the man, he was suddenly right before him, hovering over him as he kneeled there beside his bed and panicked so badly now that Sans was so close that he couldn't even scream anymore. Sans thought he may even pass out from lack of oxygen, he was hyperventilating so fast. 

"N-n-n-no! Please!! What are... I don't want to die, please, my family!" He turned his face away, hiding it behind his arms as he trembled whimpered and Sans... 

Sans thought he was just so goddamn annoying, even as a twinge of empathy for the man coursed through his so very conflicted soul. 

"I want to see my family tomorrow, please, I'm going home finally, please, don't kill me, I'll dowhateveryouwant, just _please_ , I'm begging you, don't take me yet!" 

And Sans suddenly felt sad as he watched the sniveling man shake his head pleadingly, putting his hand together and bowing down against the floor at Sans feet, and he actually wanted to let the man go. 

He really did. 

But he didn't. 

He kneeled before him, his sniveling face pressing into the carpet, and Sans rested a light hand on the back of the elderly man's head, patting him ever so gently, and so, so silently, Sans raised his other hand to hover of the back of the man's back, causing him to lurch as his yellow little soul broke from his body and he gagged against the floor, his sobs turning into gasping breaths for air. 

And Sans pressed it into his chest to allow his own soul to absorb it, and it slid in much easier this time, as the man's body whimpered it's last breath. 

Sans inhaled heavily, feeling the soul's abilities rush through him like a bolt of adrenaline. One soul, and a fairly strong soul nonetheless, was much easier to digest than the others had been. 

Sans removed his hand from the corpse's head, standing tall and watching the man's slumped shadow on the floor of the dark room as he took a step backwards, and suddenly teleported to the next room. He immediately knew this one was different. 

The room was dimly lit except for a small night light that painted the patterns of stars on the ceiling. The walls were decorated with pages from coloring books and get-well-soon cards. She was obviously well loved, but by the soft heart wrenching sobs coming from the tenant, you wouldn't think so. 

The bed had the still form of a young woman in it, She had IV's and a feeding tube hooked into their respective places in her arm and stomach and she lay there staring at the ceiling. She wasn't terribly overweight, but you could tell she'd been well fed. Part of her head was shaved and a bright pink scar could be seen marring her scalp from surgery that must not have happened all too long ago. Both of her arms and body were being cushioned by a cloud of pillows, keeping her from putting too much pressure on a single area of her body to avoid bed sores and her hands were in splints to keep the fingers from curling in on themselves and freezing like that. She had a scar on her throat from where she'd once had a tracheotomy and it oozed clear fluid every now and again even though it was mostly healed. 

Her voice was soft and hoarse in the darkness, "Please...please God...make the pain go away. Just...just make it stop." Her eyes closed as a wave of pain crashed over her body, making her breathing speed up and she gave a soft sob. 

When she opened them again she saw that at the foot of her bed was a tall figure, it was wide in the shoulders and two white pinpricks of light could be seen glowing in the darkness of her room. 

He felt like his soul wanted to implode under sorrow as he just stood there and watched this young girl sobbing to whatever deity or superpower there was in the universe to kill her. 

And here he was. 

He was so silent, so still, and it took him a long moment after she'd finally noticed his presence to speak up, his gruff voice breaking through his whispers. 

"what happened to you?" 

_She blinked at him and sniffed slightly. This creature, or whatever he was (because by that voice he was obviously male) had a sad look on his skeletal face._

_"Accident...I was in a..a car accident. Th-there was a drunk driver. It, they hit my car and we rolled...I was so scared...so scared. M..my...my boyfriend died on impact but...I lived....if you can call this living." Her breathing was labored and her voice soft, barely there. In the dark stillness of her room, it sounded as loud as a shout._

_"M..my baby...the hit k-killed them..." Fat tears rolled down her face and she sobbed quietly, turning her face away towards the wall. "I..I was having twins...but not anymore."_

_She turned her face to him again, moving her neck, which was the only thing she _could_ move to try and see him better. "What are you? Why are you here?" She whispered, eyes wide and glistening from her shed tears._

_'I'm the harbinger of death'? 'A reaper of mercy'? How was he supposed to answer that?_

_"i'm just a monster trying to find his way home." He said quietly, hands deep in his pockets. One of his hands brushed against the little map he had in a pocket, as if to try and guilt him. It was working._

_"i'm sorry... that this happened to you." And he felt that he meant it. He wanted to mean it. "can.... do you... "_

_He was having a hard time searching for words suddenly. Was he really about to ask this?_

_"do you really want to end the pain?" He asked quietly, eye lights falling away from her, unable to look her in the eyes. "even if that means losing your life?"_

_She gave a sad smile, wincing as a twinge shot through her body. "A life? Hmm...I don't have a life anymore. This," she rolled her eyes to take in the room. "Is my life now. Plus...it wasn't like I had...much of a life before. It was just me, my boyfriend and our video games. Heh...I was going to college...once upon a time. I was going to become a veterinarian." She was crying again at this and bit her lip. "B-but it'll never happen now. I'll never walk again."_

_She took a shuddering breath. "I'm in so much pain. But...please...can you turn on the light? I'd really like to see you. Even if you'll be the last thing I lay my eyes on. P-please let me see you?" Her voice had gained some strength and she had a pleading look in her eyes that made Sans heave a sigh._

_He moved slowly and pulled the chain to the lamp attached to the wall, bathing them both in soft yellow light._

_Her eyes widened. "You...I...I _know_ you. Sans?"_

_At the mention of his name, he perked up a little, bony brow arching as he slowly turned his body towards the young woman and asked in complete seriousness._

_"how do you know my name, kiddo?"_

_She gave a small snort and her lips twitched in a smile. "I'm a gamer geek...or at least I was. Oh...man...I _must_ be hallucinating or something if Sans the-hardest-boss-in-the-fricking-game Skeleton is paying me a visit. I...I knew I shouldn't have done all of those Geno runs." Her chest was shaking from her laughing slightly at the situation but it quickly degraded into sobs. "Sorry...sorry. I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry I killed Papyrus all those times...I'm sorry....I just...I just wanted to finish the game..."_

_She was sobbing again, apologizing and the regret came off of her in waves. "I..I played Undertale before the accident...I...I did my redemption run but...I still felt so bad...I really liked Pappy, always so sweet and kind and enthusiastic." she sniffled a bit and moved her head to try and wipe the tears on her pillow. "I...I'm glad I got to at least apologize to you face to face. Even if you are a hallucination."_

_Something inside Sans' soul was twisting, but he was a pro at keeping his expressions neutral, despite the pain that cut him deep, imagining Papyrus shattering into dust because some stupid girl wanted to 'complete the game'. And for what? Just to say that she did? So she could parade her sad accomplishment around like it deserved to be known?_

_"just a game, huh." It wasn't really a question. His tone of voice said as much, as all empathy for the girl went out the window. His tone was a mocking kind of cheery, and he began to slowly nod his head. "ya just gotta 'finish the game', don'tcha..."_

_And his eyes locked on her face as it changed into one of confusion, and his sockets narrowed at her._

_"i have half a mind to show you that i am _not_ a hallucination." He said, his voice low and threatening. "the other half tells me i should leave you here alone to wallow in your own misery like you did the sans in your game, knowing that nobody is here for you anymore. that you're alone, and somebody else took them all away from you. Somebody that you didn't have the power to stop. and i have a mind to leave you here as you re-live your memories over and over and over again until they drive you mad, knowing that even when you fantasize about going back, so the outcome of things change, that none of it fucking matters anyway, because they're just memories... nothin' is in your control, not even your own life."_

_He let that sink in for a moment, as she sobbed, and it didn't really bother him as he removed a bony hand from his pocket and raised it toward her._

_"even if it's only one of you, i can't help but feel like i'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you.”_

_Her sobs quieted and she sniffed while looking at him. "I suppose I deserve your disdain. But...I didn't leave that Sans alone though. I did truly reset it, I finished it the _right_ way. Everyone was free, everyone was happy. Even Alphys and Undyne got together and everyone got to see the sun, if the game would have allowed me, I'd have had Frisk drag Asriel back to their parents and figure a way to keep him a kid, hell, I'd have even tried to save Gaster from the void if I could. But...But....you still have every right to be mad at me. And probably thousands of others that played Undertale, that had the same mentality of 'it's only a game, they're not real'. That they too wanted to know the answer to 'what if?'" She closed her eyes and her breath let out in a shaky sigh._

_"But If...if you are real...if you're really here...if you really exist." She took a deep breath but wound up coughing slightly as she let it out. "I need to know, Sans....why are you here? If you're here to kill me, then do it. Perhaps that will make up for what I did. You'll have your Justice, and well...I suppose it'll be one less Player in the world. heh, not that I could really play anything anyway with how I am now."_

_Her gaze pinned him in place with her seriousness._

_He watched her, his magic had stirred in a state ready to pounce the moment he willed it to latch onto her soul, maybe summon a bone through her midsection to make her suffer before he stole her soul._

_But he needed strong souls didn't he? True, but he could always collect more. Wait, no... he needed to stop thinking that way. Not everybody deserved to die. Not everybody deserved his Judgment. This girl had LOVE in her _game_ , not in her soul, but was there a difference? Was intention the same as action? Didn't intention matter just as much when it came to acting on something? One didn't really matter without the other, and yet, they both were dependent on 'good' and 'bad'. And 'good' and 'bad' were both relevant to time, person, and place._

_And even then... why did everything require the label of 'good' or 'bad'? Why couldn't there be middle ground? Why couldn't some things just be? Judging was his _job_. But did he have the right to judge from his perspective? Here? In this place, in this world where he was not from?_

_He was a mediator, not someone who evoked revenge._

_And yet he couldn't contain his anger. And emotions had a tendency to make logic corrupted and null._

_And then something occurred to him, and all of his hate deflated instantly, his hand suddenly falling from the air to the edge of the bed, his magic fizzling._

_Falling into an unfamiliar world, making friends, and experiencing things he could never have imagined; trying to find his way back, when the only way seemed like it was to take the souls and break the barrier so he could return home..._

_... sound familiar?_

_"shit." He said, mildly in shock as it fully dawned on him he'd been running the epitome of a genocide route on the surface. "kid, i... i..." And he wasn't sure he had words. He really was a monster... and the worst part about it, was that he was having a hard time feeling _bad about it.__

_Survival of the fittest? Protecting his species? Bringing justice to the world? Call it whatever you want, he was doing what needed to be done. And it was as simple as that._

_He became less shocked, and more sure of himself than he'd had since first arriving in this world. He spoke flippantly, but gently, shrugging a big bony shoulder._

_"kid... i'm here to take your soul so i can break the barrier. you should, uh... maybe think of it as a blessing in disguise? at least you won't be in pain anymore. maybe even consider it a true redemption for what you did. i dunno. i just know i need your soul so i can get back to paps. and he's more important to me than you are. i'm not going to be sorry for that."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Break the barrier huh? Just which human soul did you absorb to get past it in the first place to get out _here_? I see that you're not making the same mistake that Prince Asriel did."_

_She sighed and shook her head. "I can't help but feel that you're lying about the barrier thing. Frisk could break that thing without giving up their soul. Determinations one hell of a powerful thing."_

_She was quiet for a moment, the only sound was the slight hum of the oxygen concentrator next to her bed. Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips in thought._

_"Sans. You might not know me. But I do know you, I got to like you through the game, through the fandom. And in a way, I felt like I could be your friend if circumstances had been different." She gave a deep breath and let it out to clear her mind._

_"You and Papyrus belong together, two half of the same soul and all that fluffy stuff. My body's ruined. It'll never work again, a lot of my memory is swiss cheese. I remember the stuff I was passionate about, the emotions behind it and all of that. If...if taking my Soul will help you. Then you don't have to just _take_ it. I give it to you willingly, as a gift. Because you _don't_ belong here, this _isn't_ your world. You're a character in a video game here. Just pixels and coding. But...where you belong, you're a friend, a brother, a scientist, a comedian, a sentry...and the Judge for the Underground. My pain is physical for the most part, my helplessness lends to pain on the emotional level. But...and yet. I can't help but feel that it's nothing in comparison to yours. Being a stranger in a strange land, desperately trying to get home." She gave a small laugh as she made a lame joke, trying to get him to smile. "Tibia honest, you need my soul probably a lot more than I do. Just...please....when you pull it out. Be gentle. That's all I ask."_

_Her eyes were warm and she smiled at him, and not for the first time, wished she could extend her hand to at least touch him. Just once. "Take my hand Sans...and do it. Just always remember, even through the worst troubles, you need to persevere. Eventually, things will get better. Even if they don't seem like it."_

_‘Take my hand, Sans… and just do it’? What the hell was this, some kind of hallmark movie? He shook his head as he gently placed his hard phalanges over her limp wrist to humor her while her eyes closed._

_"I can feel you...you are real." she bit her bottom lip and held back a new wave of tears at the realization that her actions might have actually affected a Sans somewhere in the multiverse._

_He inhaled and exhaled quite slowly, as if finding the words for what he was about to do._

_“i don’t have time for sappy stories, kid. sorry. i’ll try to be gentle.” And he raised his phalanges to curl in slowly, his magic whirring inside like whirlwind to summon her soul, grasp it with an icy clutch. And he gently, ever so slowly, pulled it from her chest to create the least amount of pain possible. A plump, faded soul, plum in color, popped out of her chest, and he remarked with a touch of wonder,_

_“perseverance.” But he honestly had nothing else to say as he pushed the soul towards his own inside his shirt so he could absorb it. And as the soul fell into its rightful place inside his own soul, his eyes never left her face, so he could watch as the light drained from her. “it’s better for you this way.”_

_When his soul acclimated to yet another addition to it, a shiver ran down his spine and he shook his thick shoulders, cracking his neck and groaning pleasantly at the popping. And then he thought, maybe that soul, with the others, would be enough? He had plenty, right?_

_But it didn’t feel like it._

_How could he feel so empty with so many souls? Could guilt really be eating away at him, with how he was acting?_

_He grunted. It didn’t matter… the next soul. Just focus on the next soul, he told himself, and yet… he was feeling worse by the second as he stared at the bed, at her lifeless body, eyes closed and looking like she was just sleeping peacefully. His soul thrummed. He realized he actually was quite horribly sad._

_Just focus on the next soul..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_You couldn’t focus, something was eating at your gut and worry just burned in your heart. You couldn’t help but gnaw at your bottom lip, was Sans ok? How was it going? How many had he collected?_

_Sighing you finished up the post mortem care of yet another body. The nurses were going a bit ballistic but you saw your opportunity to slip away and took it. You followed the little tug in your chest, down one hall and over to another. There was a light coming out from under one of the doors. You knew the occupant, a young teenager that had been dealt a bad hand by a car wreck. Was he in there? Quietly you knocked on the door before opening it to see Sans standing next to her bed._

_“Sans? Are you ok?”_

_You closed the door behind you softly and went to his side to slide your hand in his._

_“Hey, did you get what you needed yet? Or do you need one more?”_

_But he didn’t seem to be responding immediately, as he hadn’t even reacted to your entrance into the room. He was staring at the bed, almost dumbfound at how he’d been able to almost seamlessly go through tonight without an irreversible hitch and now this one… this one ridiculous girl had his mind in a typhoon._

_He barely squeezed your hand when you slid it into his, and even though his head began to turn towards you, it took his distracted eyes a moment to follow. Once the lights in his eyes finally focused on you though he spoke quietly, as if in a bit of a trance._

_“I think I may need another soul.” His voice was monotonous. “the one’s I’ve gotten, they’re… not strong enough.”_

_You nodded and stood in front of him. “Okay.” you put a hand to his cheek bone and stroked it tenderly. “Hey, are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”_

_He gave a jerky nod but refused to elaborate. How could he tell you what was wrong when he couldn’t 100% tell what it was himself?_

_Sighing you squeezed his hand again and gave it a gentle tug towards the door. “I know just the one. C’mon.”_


	3. Bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad times are ahead. 
> 
> This has mention of CSA, sexual assault, and rape.  
> Be ware though that the bastard that did it...is getting his just desserts.
> 
> How sweet.... _dead meat_.

Silently you turned off the light, then poked your head out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Satisfied you tugged him along behind you and easily slipped into a single occupied room. 

A wheel chair sat forlornly in the corner and on the bed lay a wiry muscled old man, he had a scraggly beard and was bald on top. Deep rings darkened around his eyes. 

“Him.” Your whispering voice had a bit of disdain in it as you looked at the sleeping patient.  
“This guy will never go home, he has nowhere _to_ go to anyway. All of his family has either abandoned him or they’re dead. But this guy...I haven’t seen anyone so stubborn and determined to walk. But if I was honest...I don’t want to see him leave. I know it’s wrong of me...but him?” 

You gave a small huff of annoyance. “He...he’s harassed every female nurse here, every CNA. I can’t even count how many times he’s tried or actually succeeded in slapping my ass or tried to grab my boobs. And the stories...This one...he’s a bad seed. I...I don’t even really want to repeat what he told me that he did to his daughter...and then alluded that he wanted to do to me.” 

You looked up at Sans with a little guilt in your eyes. You hadn’t told him about the constant harassment you dealt with on a regular basis while working knowing it would most possibly make him really mad. But now? Now was the PERFECT time to tell. And damn you if it didn’t feel good, at least a little, to get it off your chest.

 

Sans felt heat rising inside of him, as you explained why you picked _this_ one. He knew immediately why you hadn’t told him. That didn’t stop him from being a little peeved at you and shooting you a glance that said so, but his irritation and view were quickly replaced by the man sleeping in bed as he turned to focus on him. He was the problem. He was the one Sans needed to focus his hate on.

Hate? When did he hate?

He was too pissed to worry about it. He raised a hand to rest against the side of your face, turning his attention back to you for the moment as he lovingly thumbed your cheek and leaned down to press his teeth against your lips. When he pulled away, he whispered quietly.

“you should go back to the other nurses, before they get suspicious. i don’t want you taking the heat for any of this.” _Or seeing what I do to this filth._

But his thoughts remained his own and his grin widened a little in his skilled way of hiding his true intentions. “We’ll meet back up soon. Stay safe.”

 

You nodded and leaned into his touch, nuzzling the fused bones of his palm and laying a soft kiss there. 

Reluctantly you moved away and opened the door. You weren’t stupid, you _knew_ what Sans was capable of and you just couldn’t resist a bit of a dramatic exit. “Sans, it’s a beautiful night outside you know.” Your expression darkened and for a moment the shadows fell on your face making the areas around your eyes look like dark pits. “Give ‘em hell.”

And with that, you were gone, the door closing with a barely audible click.

 

He loved you. He really did. And he hated watching you leave, because he almost wondered what having you there would be like. And then it occurred to him that maybe he shouldn’t enjoy knowing you had such dark thoughts, and that he was feeding off it.

 

Sans turned his attention around, the man still sound asleep, and he was very slow in taking steps towards the bed, so very, very silent as he pondered what kind of _hell_ a man like this deserved. Not that he really needed to think about it. He already knew what he wanted to do, but _how_. That was the important part.

He was standing at the foot of the bed, pondering his choices, when the man in bed, dressed in nothing but flannel pajamas, shifted around in his slumbering state to lay on his stomach, half kicking the covers off himself. Small snores drifted from his nasal passages, hinting at a restful sleep.

 

Sans felt it was time to fix that.

 

He reached out very suddenly, grasping the man’s ankles in a vice grip and spoke in a very lighthearted, eerie tone.

“ｇｏｏｄ ｍｏｒｎｉｎｇ, ｓｗｅｅｔｈｅａｒｔ!” And he wrenched the man from the bed, who woke up with a startling scream, and clawed at the closest things he could grab instinctively, his pillow following him from the bed to the cushioned mat surrounding the bed on the floor. Sans dragged him by his ankles across the floor, off the mat, to the tile, and jerked him back once, hard, as he screamed breathlessly, panicking, and by this point, Sans had already had too much of his obnoxious moaning.

In a swift movement, Sans walked around the older man and yanked the pillow that he held desperately for protection out of his clawing hands. He swung the pillow aside, the cloth casing clutched in his hands as the pillow itself dropped to the floor and bounced away. The man was rolling onto his back, shaking like a jackhammer as he failed to find the words inside his stuttering pleas that came out as nothing more than the desperate noises of an animal. Sans threw a leg over the male and kneeled on top of him, having twisted the pillowcase like a towel ready to be snapped, he wrapped it around the front of his face so it fell into his open, babbling mouth, and Sans easily tied it at the back of his head, effectively muffling his frantic wailing.

 

His eyes were wide with fear, already teary-eyed even as he fought back, determined to get away from the beast of his nightmares, but he was a frail old man that Sans could have taken with his pinkie finger. 

Sans hopped off him, kneeling in front of his face, arms dangling over his knee caps as he bent his head down to the man, who reached for the pillow case with one hand. Sans snatched his hand up by the wrist, squeezing it so hard, the man moaned and kicked at the tiles until Sans heard a satisfying _pop_ and then let him have his useless, dislocated hand back. Sans wasn’t worried about the other hand, as he could tell it wasn’t usable when the man tried to raise it and only his shoulder moved in response. Signs of paralysis, Sans noted, proud of his lessons since coming to the surface finally coming in _handy_. 

 

“it’s okay, princess, you don’t need your hands for the fun we’re going to be having.” And Sans straightened, standing from his crouch as the man cradled his hand to his chest and rocked against the floor, pressing his head against it and moaning his muffled weeping. Sans took a few steps around him, his voice low, thick, rumbling with a heavy force.

 

“ah, Sweetheart, you’re lookin’ good today.” And Sans kneeled again, behind him this time, and when he realized, he tried to roll over, but Sans grabbed him by the shoulder, and forced him to lay there on his side, pressing him partially onto his stomach so he couldn’t look at him. “ah, ah… i suggest not moving a muscle unless i tell you to, beautiful, or you may not like what happens as consequence.”

His soul was churning, ready to peel this pricks skin back. But the longer Sans sat there talking, the more the resident seemed to panic. “eh.. i’d rather just _get to the point._ ” He said suddenly, before grabbing the male by the hips and pulling him to his knees in front of him. Being unable to hold himself up with his own arms, his upper body was pressing against the floor as he kicked out with his feet lamely, unable to escape Sans’ grasp as the towering skeleton growled and leaned over him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist to hold him firmly in place against his body. Sans leaned down to snarl in his ear, the man sobbing as snot ran down his face.

 

“where ya think yer goin’, sweetheart? i’ve got plans for you.” And he threw out a hand, a long bone phasing into existence with burst of magic, as he brought it over to the widening eyes of the human. “know what this is?” And he leaned back slightly to give him a good whack in the back of the head, causing him to yelp into the fabric in his mouth and moan as pain surely coursed through his head. And Sans hissed. “it’s the abhorration of every female you’ve ever laid eyes on, and touched.”

 

And the man let out a little moaning weep, as if he was trying to say something, but Sans didn’t really care. He held the bone in three of his fingers, stretching the other two out to latch onto the back of his pajama bottoms to lurch them down enough to reveal the adult diaper the man wore, which Sans promptly removed, and he spoke low and threateningly in the man’s ear as his weeping grew in volume, still muffled by the cloth in his mouth and the floor his upper body was lamely being pressed against.

 

“i heard from a reliable source, my friend.. that you liked boning little girls… so _I_ figured, ‘hey… i like boning, too. Maybe i should show my new pal here what it’s like, huh?’“ And Sans didn’t bother to giving him warning before bringing the bone to the man’s ass and plunging it in roughly, with no warning, and Sans had, at first, felt tension, before everything almost immediately loosened and allowed for him to sink it in almost completely. The human’s wails were not lost on him, nor was his half-assed writhing that didn’t do anything but further irritate Sans as he held him still and slowly, because it was more painful that way, pulled the bone from inside him. It was slick with blood, and Sans just pressed it back in roughly, causing the human to wince and moan sharply again, and again, as Sans repeated the process more roughly every time, until blood not only layered the bone, but seeped from him freely.

 

The man was whimpering through his gag and Sans took a moment to take in the scene. It wasn’t enough though. With narrowed eye sockets he pressed two of his fingers to the man’s throat, the pulse was thready and barely there. He huffed slightly in annoyance. “oh no you don’t. you don’t get to die this easily, this quickly.” 

Sans swiftly retrieved a Monster Candy from his pocket, and in one movement, had pulled the gag from the man’s mouth to shove the sweet inside only to cover it again as he stroked the old pervert’s throat to make him swallow it. Slowly, the blood flowing from his anus, and around the bone still protruding from him, stopped and Sans’ grin hitched, showing sharp fangs that caught the light of his glowing blue eye. 

“now...where were we? _princess_? Oh yea, i remember.”

Sans flipped the man over which earned him a pained groan. Sans summoned a smaller bone, rounded at the tip but long and thin. He kneeled on the man’s stomach as he pulled the guy’s pants down further, exposing his withered and wilted penis. “now, ya see this here.” he tapped the guy’s dick with the small bone spike. “i’m sure you’re just _aching_ for it to be touched. to be used...well, you're about to get your wish.” 

Sans wrapped two phalanges around the flaccid dick and stuck the narrow end of the bone inside of it. The man screamed at this and tried to wiggle but Sans’s weight kept him down as slowly, ever so slowly, the bone was inserted into his urethra. Tears and muffled wails sounded behind Sans, which only made his grin hitch even more to almost manic levels while his eye flared and he made the bone expand, bit by bit, it got bigger and bigger, stretching the guy’s cock, making him squeal and scream, desperately trying to claw at Sans but finding no purchase with his dislocated hand, and beating futilely at him with his paralyzed one. 

Sans chuckled darkly as he grasped the bone sticking out of the man’s ass and hooking his arm around his knees. “now. let’s continue, shall we?” 

With that he pulled the bone out slowly, rotating it in his hand as he went and plunged it back inside. Once again wrecking the man's insides, churning his newly healed intestines once again. Sans planned on repeating this until he was out of candy. He could make more, he knew how. And he figured that he had enough to make this last until dawn at least before he had to stop. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You worked frantically, helping with each patient that had been claimed. The Nurses were still in a panic about their people dropping like metaphorical flies. All of the bodies were all prepped, looking like they were resting peacefully in their beds waiting for the coroners to come and take them away in the morning. Everyone seemed to be losing their minds as well, the other aid that was there with you looked like she was about to vomit, which was impressive considering that she’d been doing this job for some 15 odd years and had seen plenty of deaths. Just not in such quantities in one night. 

 

You gasped as a pain and then a rush ran through you. It was something akin to panic? No...you knew this. It was blood lust. Something was wrong, horribly horribly wrong. Biting your bottom lip you ran off. Your partner called after you. “Where are you going?” 

“I need a cigarette.” you replied lamely.

 

“But you don’t smoke.”  
“I do tonight.” you said as you looked over your shoulder, tears running down your face. The look on your face was enough that she didn’t question you any further as you fled from the ventilator unit. 

 

 _Sans...where are you...shit! Please please be ok!_ Your mind raced at a million miles an hour as you almost ran down the hallway to where he had been last. Your eyes widened as you saw that the nurses cart was close to the last door where the old pervert was getting his just deserts. 

“Shit...shitshitshit!” you swore as you hurried along to the room, dreading what you might find behind the door ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I hope you're enjoying my little foray into the darker side of my psyche.  
> Though you really REALLY could blame Edissero for that. She brings the Sadist out in me.
> 
> If you liked this or have ideas for story prompts please drop me a line at my Tumblr. 
> 
> Https:\\\amashi-zaino.tumblr.com
> 
> And like always, feel free to comment and leave kudos if I did an ok job. I LIVE for those things.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh. 
> 
> Sans has another soul and looks like he just stepped out of the Horrortale AU (minus the hole in his skull)
> 
> But shit....the power....the rush. 
> 
> You know what they say about power right?
> 
> Power Corrupts...absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Blood.

 

There was blood _everywhere_. 

Sans’s coat was stained crimson up to his elbows and the front of his usually white teeshirt looked like a jumbo sized ketchup bottle had exploded on him. Only it wasn’t ketchup.

The old man had finally succumbed to his injuries, mostly because Sans had run out of candy to feed him. You hadn’t been kidding when you’d said the old fart had been determined. 

A deep crimson heart hovered in Sans’s bony palm and the large skeleton took a deep breath, taking in the power of the Soul he’d just ‘liberated’ from his victim. The scent of blood and excrement held heavily in the air.

He had been particularly ruthless and brutal to the old man. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, he felt no guilt, no remorse. Just a sense of...satisfaction?

Shaking his head he pulled the soul into his chest and absorbed it with the rest, his head snapped up as a rush of pure power ran through his entire body, energizing every fiber of his being. In a way he was glad that he’d absorbed the other souls first. The amount of DT from the now ruined mess of meat’s Soul could have easily overloaded his systems, turning him into a melted disgusting puddle on the floor. 

A knock on the door snapped his head up as the door started to crack open. 

 

It wasn’t you.

Quickly he blipped against the wall and watched as a nurse walked into the room, her eyes fixed on the medicine she had in her hand.

“Mr. Emery. I’ve got your night time meds h…” Her voice stopped dead as she looked up, voice caught in her throat at the horrifying sight. Blood dripped down the walls and even ceiling, ‘Mr. Emery’ or was was left of him lay strewn all over the room. A scream bubbled in her throat but before a hard hand clamped over her mouth and a gruff voice spoke lowly in her ear. 

“we can’t have that now, can we?” 

 

She jerked and tried to rush out of the grip that held her still, her body glowed blue as she struggled and tried to free herself from some invisible force paralyzing her body. 

“you weren’t supposed to be here. and yet….maybe this is serendipity….i need _**more**_.” The deep growl behind her made the poor nurse whimper in fear as she felt her body fly across the room to thud into the wall next to the window. He head sluggishly looked up to take in the skeleton monster before her, mouth agape, but again before she could scream she was levitated up. Her body collided with the ceiling before hitting the tiled floor. Over and over. Blood filled her mouth and she whimpered in pain. 

“M...monster.” she choked as he calmly walked over to her, eye flared in a brilliantly blue corona around what looked like a hellish red pupil. 

“That’s right. I’m a monster. And you have the soul that I need.” for a moment his grin drooped in what was almost regret. “ ‘M sorry lil’ Nightingale but you just came into the wrong room, at the wrong time.” Her eyes widened as she felt something rip from her body and a cry was pulled from her throat as a brilliantly viridian heart shaped form emerged from her prone body and flew to his hand. 

The door behind him burst open and he saw your face, sweat rolled down your temples and he could feel the waves of anxiety roll off of you. 

Out of reflex his hand shot out and wrapped your body in gravity magic making you drop to the ground. 

“S...sans...what did you do?” You choked past the pressure of your body feeling like it weighed a ton.

“shit.” He swore softly as he released you and watched as you got to shaky legs, using the wall as support.

You looked around the room and he felt when the realization hit you that the bits of meat that was once a person was the pervert you’d pretty much set him on was who was strewn around the room. 

The guilt didn’t hit though until you looked up and saw the nurse on the ground. “K...karen?”

The nurse lifted her head, hand going out weakly. “H..el..p…..me…” she gurgled before she lay motionless. 

“Sans….oh...oh god….th-this wasn’t supposed to happen...you weren’t supposed to take an _innocent!_ life. Fuck...fuck fuck!” You were panicking, your breathing was becoming erratic and you backed away from the body of the fallen nurse. 

Sans turned towards you, blood and gore marred his once white bones and splattered across his skull making him look like something truly from a nightmare.

“babe.” he said softly, hand extending out to you as his other moved the soul to absorb it. 

“NO!” you shrieked as you backed away. Remorse in your eyes, tears rolling down your cheeks. “S..sans...I…” 

“babe...no...shh shh...it’ll all be alright. look. i got what i needed. i got all of the souls. the others...they weren’t enough, they were weak, dim. i only needed a couple of really strong ones. i can go home.” His smile was a mixture of happy and manic and your eyes filled with horror at the look of red light in the pupil of his magical eye. 

“Sans….please…” you whimpered as he approached you, now empty hands gripping your shoulders. 

The sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall through the still opened door and both of your heads snapped up, his eye flared again and you both vanished from the room just as three other aids rushed in just in time to watch you pop out of existence in the clutches of a blood soaked embodiment of death.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The void pressed around you and once again you felt that rollercoaster plummet in the pit of your stomach, only this time the feeling made you feel sick. As soon as your basement bedroom came into view you ripped yourself away from your monstrous lover.

 

“The FUCK Sans! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” your voice was shrill and panic laced through it as you wrapped your arms around yourself. 

“i got the souls, that’s what.” he said, voice calm and almost emotionless. Your hand came up to where he’d gripped you. Blood stained your scrub top and you ripped it off of your body before grabbing a fresh shirt and putting it on, unable to handle having the gore on yourself. You followed with a black batman hoodie and turned on him. 

“No Sans, you killed an innocent woman! That nurse wasn’t on the docket, she had kids, a husband a _life_!” 

His sockets darkened. “a life? what of the ones that you marked for me huh? some of them had lives as well. one of them even said _they were going home_ but i took their soul anyway. i needed it...i needed them...i...i still need more...i don’t think the ones i have **are** enough. **_I N E E D M O R E P O W E R_ ******.” he looked up, his eyes wide and both of his pupils were a lit with blue and crimson fire. “yours….yours is so strong….so vibrant….yours would make it enough.”

**Your voice caught as he stared at you, grin filled with malicious glee. “Sans...SANS!” He stalked over to you, phalanges opening and closing as he gripped the air.**

**“Mommy?” a voice called down tenatively making you cry out.**

**“No! Crystal get back upstairs!”**

**“Mommy what’s going on?” her voice was sleepy as she came down the stairs wearing her fuzzy gray totoro onsie. “Sans...what’re you doing?”**

**His flaming eyes fell on your daughter and his grin threatened to crack his skull. “going home.” he growled as he grabbed you in a vice like grip.**

**“NO!” Crystal yelled as she rushed forward. “NO! Let my mommy go!”**

**He shot out a hand and grabbed the front of her pajamas and lifted her effortlessly off of the ground.**

**“i’m goin’ home one way or another kiddo. and i’m takin yer mom with me.”**

**You frantically struggled and beat at his hand holding you also by the front of your hoodie. Both of his eyes flared brilliantly, red Determination leaking into his magic along with a veritable rainbow of the other colors. “Sans...sans please don’t do this! I love you! Please! Please don’t hurt me!” you pleaded as you saw and felt the world around the three of you fall away. Green and then cyan leaked into his eyes as he blinked at you, his smile dropping slightly as he took you in. “Sweetheart? I...oh...oh Stars I.…” But it was too late, he’d already started the jump and sweat formed on his skull as he fought to hold onto his destination. A rip in the space time continuum opened up and hurtled all of you through it, led by his magic. You struggled still, trying to get to your daughter that was still in his grip.**

**A well placed kick though was your undoing. The power behind it made a loud SNAP sound in the silent air of the void and Sans cried out as his grip on you faltered. You launched backward into the endless blackness around you, eyes wide with the realization of what you just did.**

**“no, NO! sweetheart! ____!! NO!” His hand shot out to try and grab you again but you were out of reach.**

**“Don’t hurt her Sans! Please….Please protect her! Promise me!”**

**He still tried to reach out for you but the void swallowed you up even as it opened again for him and threw him into the snowy and cold forest around Snowdin.**

**“no...nonononono!” he wailed as he crumpled in on himself. The power of the souls had been used up, it all fizzled out leaving only a hollowness in his bones, in his soul as blue tears streamed down his cheekbones.**

**“M..mommy?” A soft voice cried out from a nearby snowbank making his head snap up. He rushed to his feet and followed the soft sounds of crying. “Mommy...mommy…” it whimpered as he dug furiously into the snowbank that was surrounding the soft cries. He reached in and pulled the small girl out of the snow as she started to shiver.**

**“Sans….?”**

**“shh shh kiddo, I’m here, s’ok...you’re safe now. s’alright.”**

**Her tear stained face lifted to his still blood splattered one. “Sans...where…” she swallowed around her tears. “Where’s mom? And why are you covered in blood?”**

**His eye sockets closed in remorse as he touched his brow to hers. “i’m sorry...i’m sorry...i’m so sorry...i’m sorry.” he sobbed as he curled the child in his arms. Her eyes hardened and she smacked him upside the skull before grabbing the front of his shirt.**

**“What the _fuck_ did you do to my mom?” she said. Voice thick with determination to find out what she needed to know. **

**He nodded, eyes still screwed shut. “i’ll tell ya...but first...let’s get outta the cold. kay?”**

**Crystal’s eyes were still watery and fat tears still rolled down her cheeks as her bottom lip quivered even while she tried to put on an angry front. “Ok….and you need to clean up. You smell like literal crap.”**

**He huffed a mirthless laugh. “yeah...yeah I do.”**

**With that, they blipped out of the snow field while he prepared himself to explain what he’d just done to the child of his bond mate.**

**Hopefully his new daughter could forgive him.**

**Someday.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO BOY! What a ride! 
> 
> Sans went off his nut, looked like Dusttale/Murder Sans but regained his sanity at the last and WORST moment! 
> 
> Well this opens it up for more adventures only they'll be taking place in..
> 
> SPOILERS:
> 
> Ebott City. Which is a part of Rivethart's Bitty Reader Adventures AU. I got the OK to use the concept of the multiversal amalgamate and the set up is just too damn good to pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a very dark and very disturbing thing with Sans, Edissero helped me write a good majority of this. I tried to edit it so that Sans spoke in lower cases like he usually does in most fics but Google docs hates me and I'm lazy. 
> 
> If you like this please feel free to drop me a line if you have any ideas for one shots or for the Skeletons In My Closet grouping that you'd like to see here at my Tumblr. Https:\\\amashi-zaino.tumblr.com I really do like doing story prompts.
> 
> They're lots of fun.  
> And like always, feel free to comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
